glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoko
Ryoko is mansion’s housemaid, working for Mitsuko. She’s the same age than the protagonist and she’s single. No family or particular friends known. She detests Hikari, who terrifies her. Personal information Ryoko works in Mitsuko’s house. Hikari is very tough with her, bullying her and humiliating her about her weight, without Mitsuko event try to stop that. She desperately dreams to have a boyfriend, but her work doesn’t let her much time to find one. On top of that, she doesn’t have any self-confidence. When she meets the protagonist and notices that he has some sexual interest for her, she’s ready to do anything to make him accept to become her boyfriend. The protagonist can then choose to be gentle with her to help her to build her self-confidence or to abuse her, taking advantage of her sexual availability. Where to find her during her spare time (weekend, from 14:00 to 21:00) * Mainly: Downtown mall or one of the conbini; * Sometime: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park, any restaurant; During the week days, she spends most of her time in the mansion, moving from one room to another from 8:00 to 21:00. Usual bathing hour: 22:00 to 23:00 How to please her: * Town provides a lot of sweet food& drink almost everywhere: Candy and chocolate, Huge cake in cafeteria, Coca cola, Redbull… If you are looking for real meals, pay attention to Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori or nagirisushi (both at 100 $) * Teddy bear (mall megastore, 50 $, Southside conbini 80 $), Pony figure (Downtown Romita’s shop 100 $) and Giant teddy bear (mall megastore, 150 $) Intimate details Ryoko especially enjoys cum shots, both in her mouth or on her face. Sexual preferences: (2) in Blowjob, (1) in Handjob, Submission, Titjob, Vaginal and Anal sex. Sexen farming: Ryoko has a lot of commands but needs a lot of Stamina to get sexen as all her commands imply ejaculation... In the mansion, she’s easy to fuck in the three stances as beds and chairs are available. Despite her high score, blowjobs only bring 12 sexen a day for 15 Stamina; it’s better to priories surprise anal sex after level 3: 30 sexen a day for 15 Stamina. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? In the mansion garden, any day any time. No H-sequence. How to raise her obedience? As she’s not far from the school during week days, the protagonist can be at school and raise her without any problem, going to the mansion during lunch time or the evening after courses. All strategies are good. * 1st Obedience event: during weekdays in Mansion corridor B (usually between 11:00 and 13:00). The protagonist surprises her while she’s cleaning the bath hub. His clothes having being sprayed by some very though cleanser, her undresses and obtains a handjob. Ryoko feels flattered by the protagonist’s interest for her body. * 2nd Obedience event: during week-days in Hikari’s bedroom (usually between 18:00 and 19:00). The surprises her while she’s playing with [[Hikari|Hikari’s] sextoys, complaining about Hikari’s remarks about her body. Using the toys on her butt and on her tits, the protagonist explains her that being chubby doesn’t prevent to be beautiful. Aroused by the situation, Ryoko accepts to do a titjob and an assrub. * 3rd Obedience event: during weekdays, in Mansion salon A with Hikari being present (usually between 20:00 and 21:00). Hikari is enraged against Ryoko and the meal she has cooked. About to punish her with a hard carrot, Hikari sees the protagonist and asks him to punish the maid for her. He uses the glasses to persuade Hikari to fuck her as a punishment, until Hikari ends all this, feeling unsatisfied by the punishment. Leaving the room, the protagonist meets Mitsuko who was spying them the whole time. Depending on Mitsuko’s obedience level, he will have to leave or could benefit better option: masturbation in the garden (level 1+) or vaginal sex in her bedroom (level 3+). Coming in Mitsuko’s pussy while Ryoko is watching will disappoint her (Affection -25), but holding on will disappoint Mitsuko (Mitsuko Affection -5). * 4th Obedience event: during weekend in Mitsuko’s bedroom (usually between 10:30 and 11:30). While cleaning Mitsuko’s room, Ryoko asks the protagonist to become her boyfriend. During this discussion, Hikari keeps talking to her from outside through the open window, mocking her about her feelings for the protagonist. The protagonist takes advantage of the situation to sodomize Ryoko, while Hikari keeps humiliating her verbally without knowing what is really happening: she tells Ryoko that the protagonist is her own boyfriend and that the maid will never have it. He must now choose between humiliating Hikari by assfucking Ryoko right in front of her (will be required for good ending, Hikari Affection -50) or if Hikari is level 2+, humiliating Ryoko by publically choosing Hikari (Affection -5, bonus blowjob with Hikari). Ryoko is an easy girl, starving for man’s attention and ready to any sexual compromise to satisfy the protagonist: she’s easy to find, and she has a lot of commands allowing raising her quite quickly. The only limitation is the opposition between Hikari and her: at the end, the protagonist can’t have both of them and a choice will have to be made. How to raise some other girls at the same time? As Ryoko is almost always in Westside, it is easy to raise all the school’s girls when you focus on her, especially Mitsuko and Hikari who also spend a lot of time in Westside (and also Okimi). It is a good idea to raise Mitsuko to level 3 before Ryoko, to fully enjoy all the options of the maid’s 3rd obedience event. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily creates herself a penis and inflicts her ass-to-mouth, finally covering her face with a thick load of cum. * Special events: **''Secret girl quest, 3rd step: Ryoko participates at the Origami’s orgy organized by the protagonist. She takes advantage of her breasts to titjob a couple of customers. The protagonist can participate to this foreplay and can also DP her with another guy. * '''Bonus event:' ** Shop assrub (level 2+ in the mall clothes shop, usually on Saturday between 15:30 and 17:00). While Ryoko is trying some sexy clothes, the [protagonist rubs his cock on her ass and covers her with cum. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: Ryoko leaves her maid job to become salewoman at the mall. When the protagonist decide to leave the town to go to University, she agrees to follow him. They celebrate that decision by fucking in the shop changing room, where they also decide together to less finish in Ryoko's mouth if they actually want to have children one of those days... Five years later: :::: - normal lover ending : the protagonist go back home one evening after his work day of insurance company inspector. Ryoko makes him a surprise, by wearing one more time her old maid uniform. She's persuaded that uniforms especially arouse the protagonist. Excited, she pleases him with her ass and finishes him with an ass-to-mouth. :::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 25 cum in Ryoko's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. Sexual acts sequence is different: assjob, milky titjob, and finishing blowjob. * Slave ending: the protagonist and Ryoko being his sex slave are used to fuck in Hikari's room, playing with her sextoys. One evening, he brings her to the Origami club as she is wearing Hikari's clothes and offers her to the other customers while he's fucking Emiri on the bar. 'Suit gallery' Will be added later Category:Female Characters